An excavation tunnel is commonly made in the side of a mountain or hill for the purpose of mining coal or removing other ore therefrom. To prevent the tunnel's roof from collapsing, mine roof bolt assemblies are typically installed throughout the mine. Such an assembly can include a bolt, a bearing plate, and a washer.